


Dornish Peculiarities

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2015 [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Westeros, Annabeth is a lesser Lannister, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Fusion, I don't really know - Freeform, Reyna is a Sand Snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Annabeth is a Lannister and Reyna is a Sand Snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dornish Peculiarities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "crossover" square on my bingo card. I don't even know, guys. I just wanted to write my pjo characters in Westeros. I don't even know. It sucks. It does, but I don't care. 
> 
> I put Myrcella's departure for Dorne near the beginning of asos. I don't fucking remember if that's accurate or not.

Dorne is hot, dry, and dull. Annabeth learns this the day that she arrives with Myrcella. 

  
She, her royal cousin, and Ser Arys arrived nearly a month ago, and though Annabeth has not learned to love Dornish weather, she does appreciate Dornish women. Or maybe it’s just Reyna. She's sure that most people would grow to appreciate Reyna. The girl's skin is deeply tanned, her hair is a stark black, and her eyes are dark and inviting. Annabeth knows that the girl could kill most men in the blink of an eye, and she knows that she's not supposed to find that appealing. 

She should be looking forward to any marriage to a great lord that her father can manage to arrange. She's the daughter of Kevan Lannister, niece of Tywin. Eventually, she can look forward to a fairly high match. They say that she'll be suited for court life, with her beauty and cleverness and cunning, but the idea of leaving Dorne and all of its peculiarities no longer seems so appealing. She kisses Reyna in the heat and the sand, and she becomes addicted to the taste of the other woman on her tongue. 

  
Myrcella is off beating Trystane at Cyvasse, and Annabeth is left to her own devices. She feels the hot Dornish sun on her pale skin as Reyna strokes her golden curls. 

  
“It almost feels like a dream here,” she says softly.   
“Of course,” Reyna says with a devilish grin and her thick, Dornish drawl, “I am here.” Annabeth cracks a grin at that.

In all seriousness, though, Dorne itself is so different than the rest of Westeros, completely isolated from the war that has consumed the rest of the continent. With the Starks, the Greyjoys, the Baratheons, and her own family tearing the continent apart, Dorne seems like a safe haven. It isn't of course, and Annabeth knows this. The Dornish are plotting just as well as her own family, they're just better at hiding it. 

  
Reyna grasps a hand in her hair, and Annabeth tries to forget the worries buried deep within her.

Reyna Sand is no more a plotting Martell than she is a Lannister on the front lines, though she is certainly more well-respected than bastards are back in the Westerlands.

Here, bastards like Reyna are raised alongside trueborn children and thought of no differently. Paramours, affairs, homosexuality: the Dornish see it all, and they don’t bat an eyelash.

Reyna sends her a smile that seems warmer under the beating sun, and Annabeth sighs. 

She kisses the girl, and drinks in her taste like wine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know on this one. 
> 
> I just- I don't know. I wrote this all today in Accounting because I was messing around.


End file.
